Relish of Blood
by axrinekey
Summary: It was Elena's senior year in high school. Elena had started to recall events she had been compelled to forget. This results to her confusion towards her relationship with Salvatore brothers. Damon on the other hand left town because he could not endure the heartache he felt for Elena. When he returned, everything started to alter. -DELENA-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own/associate with Vampire Diaries nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**A/N:** I am remaking this fanfiction as I have not been updating since years. There may be some changes in stories. Hope you like it.

**\- Prologue -**

She was standing alone in the middle of the Wickery Bridge. The gentle breeze lightly touched her olive skin, implanting shivers to her bones. She held herself by folding her arms while gently rubbing against her skin. Her dark hair flew smoothly which tickles her neck slightly. She quickly tucked her hair behind her ears.

She looked under the bridge, where the only visible thing was the reflection of the moon on the river. Her heart was racing, palpitating. She could hear her heartbeats crying loudly. She recalled the exact moment when the car dove into the river. The splash. Her parents asked her not to be afraid while attempting to open the doors.

"Don't worry, Elena. Everything is going to be fine." Her mother told. Her father was elbowing the door hard.

"Mom," Elena felt tears falling from her eyes, inevitably.

She recalled the moment she was suffocated under water. She could not breathe at all. She struggled. Badly. And the last thing she could remember was… nothing.

"Katherine?" A voice slid through her memory. She regained consciousness and swiftly turned her head over her shoulder in search of the source of the voice.

"Katherine," he called again, this time with more assurance. His voice was enthralling.

She looked at the dark figure, squinting her eyes in an effort to see the man more clearly. But without any lights provided, he was just a shadow.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not who you're looking for." She slowly rubbed off the tear on her eyes and continued. "I'm not Katherine."

"You look so much like her." The man voiced. He walked closer each time he spoke. His profile seemed sharper and she was certain his eyes were in radiance under the moonlight.

She tried to move backwards but was blocked by the brick handle. She knocked on the handle, her arms gripped tightly on the handle.

The man took a deep breath, then sighed. "But you're not her."

She could almost see the disappointment on his face, but she definitely sensed it in his tone of speech.

"I didn't mean to startle you, miss." He apologised in sincerity, or at least she thought. "It's just that you look identical with a friend of mine."

She pressed her lips to smile, unsure if he could see it. She was uncertain if he was trying to make up pick-up lines or really meant what he said. Or maybe she was just thinking too much.

"May I question, miss," he did not stop pacing closer to her. Each step he took augmented the rate of her heartbeat. She realised he was not actually asking her permission to question her when he continued, "Why are you alone on this bridge at such dark night?"

The truth was, she actually thought of committing suicide. She always thought she meant to die in that car accident, with her parents. That was where she should be, with her parents. However, she did not plan to tell a stranger her actual life plans and her past. In fact, a man approaching a girl at this late night, isn't that enough to convince her that he is dangerous?

"I just wanted fresh air," she nodded lightly to herself, as though trying to convince herself that it was the truth.

"You shouldn't be alone at night," he warned. "Didn't you hear about the animal attacks on the news?"

She nodded. She was not the kind of people who were aware of current issues, but she did remember her parents' telling her and her brother regarding the increase of death rates due to animal attacks in Mystic Falls during dinner time. It was horrible. The corpses were drained out of blood. What kind of animal actually does that?

"Anyway, it's nice to talk to you. You should go back before your family comes rushing to find you."

She realised his face was just a few inches from hers. She could see her pupils dilating faintly, and hearing words that she would never remember.

"You will go home and forget about what you have planned tonight. You will forget meeting me. You are strong, remember that."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/associate with Vampire Diaries nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**\- Chapter One -**

**Erroneous Dream**

The wind was serenading love song; the clouds were diligently piling up to cover up the blue sky. Birds were dancing elegantly with their wings flapping up and down, their beaks opened and closed repeatedly, leaving chirps behind as they flew. The leaves started to dry up a little, merging green and yellow.

It was another new school year. Summer holiday had just ended but the air was still fresh with summer scent. Students were bolting to the school, not because they were keen to the new school year (well, at least not for most of the students), it was because they had reached school at the eleventh-hour. At Mystic Falls High School's hallway, students were hustling each other; slamming metal noises were heard as the students put their possessions into the lockers.

She was wearing a plain violet round neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. A bag was dangling on her right shoulder, her left arm was carrying two thick text books; the book on top had "History of Mystic Falls, by Georgia Jenner" inscribed on the cover. She slowly brushed her dark brown hair behind her ear as wind puffed onto her head.

"Elena!" a blonde called. "Finally, you're here!"

She marched towards the blonde. "I'm so sorry. I had a rough night and I had to prepare breakfast for Jeremy and-"

"Let me guess, you and Stefan were busy the whole night." She raised an eyebrow mischievously. Her tone was eager. "You know, se-"

"No!" She quickly differed, while slapping onto Caroline's arm playfully. "It's just this… _dream_."

"What did I miss?" A dark skinned girl appeared, which startled both the girls.

"Nothing. Let's just get into class, we're late."

* * *

It was dark, it was midnight. She was sitting by the window as the wind stroke on her face gently. She swept her hair back and tied it with a black hair tie. She was not surprised at all that there was a man sitting on the stool near her vanity table.

"So, what now?" she asked, while her gaze was directed to that man.

His light blue eyes ogled back intently. His slightly curly hair swayed back and forth as the wind from the window blew at him. He stood upright and moved his steps closer to hers. His robust arms grabbed onto the back of her neck, and then slowly he caressed her face.

He frowned as his rose-coloured lips parted. "I love you."

She giggled. "That escalated quickly. We just met-"

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips onto hers. She returned the favour while closing her eyes slowly. It seemed like forever before he broke the kiss. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her farther away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't be _this_ selfish. I can't be selfish to you."

"What are you saying? I don't understand." She still kept her smile, even though she was at utter confusion.

His eyes fixated on hers. This time the gaze was completely different. His irises were different, dilated. She was as though in trance. She could not hear a single word that was delivered from his lips. All she could see was the look of his face, his lips moving, but no voice was heard.

"Miss Gilbert," was the only voice she heard.

"Miss Gilbert." Again.

"Gilbert!"

Her surrounding changed, from the dim lighted bedroom to a direct-sunlight classroom. She was surrounded by her classmates, their gazes were consumed on her. For a moment, she was baffled.

"Miss Gilbert," Mr. Saltzman called for the fourth time with slight sigh, or at least it was the fourth time she heard.

"Yes Ala-" she stammered. "I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

He looked concerned. His brows puckered. He moistened his lips with his tongue. "I hope your soul is still here with us in history class, and not wander off to year 1897."

The whole class burst a chuckle.

_Ring!_

"I guess that's it for today. Class dismissed." He slammed the book close. Students rushed out of class without a second thought.

"Elena," Stefan had been sitting beside of her all this while, and yet she did not realise. Her mind was devoured into her dream. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied. She pushed her chair backwards and stood up.

"I know, things had been messy and unexpected," Saltzman appeared. "Just be strong."

Things were tough, _really_. With the originals appearing, the hybrid's sister's threats, nonstop deaths, Damon… She just wanted a _normal_ life, a normal _human_ life, not events revolve around supernatural.

"I'm fine, Alaric." She pursed on her lips. She continued to walk out of the classroom. Stefan followed her at the back. She went to her locker and put the books back into the locker. As she shut her locker, there appeared a blonde, whose eyes widened.

"What took you guys so long?" Caroline asked. "Come on, we have to discuss about our new school year party!"

"Do we even have that?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm Miss Mystic Falls," Caroline grinned. "So I get to pioneer any parties I want."

"Sorry, I will have to pass," Elena replied. "I don't feel that well today."

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked. "You look sapped the whole day."

Elena only nodded lightly.

"Come, I'll get you a ride home."

Elena waved goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline. The couple then headed towards a Red Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe.

"Hey there." A man's arm blocked Elena's way into the Porsche. His light blue eyes beamed. His lips pursed with a smirk. His tone body was invisible over the tight-fitting black t-shirt.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Her voice was filled with uneasiness. Her heartbeat was unevenly throbbing.

"Well, Miss All-Time-Goodie," he raised both of his eyebrows. "I came here to look for my little brother."

She puzzled for a moment. Her heart had been racing ever since he appeared. It may be caused by the shock from his sudden appearance. It must be.

"Uhm, Stefan." She swallowed that thick lump in her throat.

"I heard him," Stefan stood out from his car. He rolled his eyes while asking, "What do you want from me, _brother_?"

"Oh, here's our all-time-favourite Salvatore."

"Spit it out, Damon." Stefan crossed his arms.

"What did you do, Elena? He's all fired up." He walked to the other side of the car then grabbed Stefan to a side nearby the tree.

She was curious about their conversation. Their looks were peculiar, and she noticed Stefan and Damon gave her that "look" at different times. It was the only time she wished she had vampire hearing. She was getting impatient. Her feet automatically moved towards them but Damon laid his feet off first.

"My job is done," his arms lifted mid-air as though he surrendered. He smirked and then went into his sky blue Ford Mustang.

"What were you discussing?" Elena gave a doubtful look. "You two looked anxious."

"It's nothing." Both of them entered the Porsche. "Just some family business."

"You know there shouldn't be any secrets between _us_, right?"

"I know." He breathed in deeply then let out a sigh. "It's really nothing."

"But from what I see, it's not that easy."

"Elena, it's nothi-"

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it, we'll just end it here. OK?" Elena shut her mouth, crossed her arms. Her eyesight fixated over the window. After a moment of rational thoughts, she started to feel the sense of guilt that was pushed from her guts, or wherever it came from. She knew she was being a little unpleasant and unreasonable, but somehow her pride forbad her to apologise, or even to start a conversation.

As they reached her house, she opened the car door abruptly before Stefan could park the car properly. Her pace was swift.

"Elena!" Stefan called, but Elena was already walking into the house.

"I'm fine!" She shouted from the inside.

Stefan was still standing beside of his car. Strangely, he did not follow Elena to enter her house. He went back into his car and drove off. Elena walked out of the house, and the only thing she saw was the smoke left from the exhaust pipe of the Porsche.

"Seriously, Stefan?" She squeaked in disbelief. She took her cell phone out from her pocket. She dialled onto Damon's number. That dream was driving her crazy, but it was just a dream. She could not even remember much of the details. However, without that dream, she would not be so perplexed the whole day; she would not keep trying to recall that dream all the time; she would not get so sensitive on Stefan… Everything seemed so _Inception_-feel. Placing an idea into a dream and fulfilling the idea through dream. Maybe Elena had too much movies.

"This is really strange, but what can I do for you, Miss I-Love-Stefan-forever?" Damon's voice could be heard over the phone.

She was not really ready for this conversation, actually. "Uhm... Uh…"

"I assume you misdialled my number." Damon continued calmly.

"What did you tell Stefan?"

"Secrets that should be kept from unicorns like you," she could imagine that evil smirk on his face, even though she only heard words over the phone.

"What did you do?" Her voice was firm and stern.

"I sense accusation here," Damon spoke. "So, what's my accusation, _judge_?"

"Whatever you do, there'll never be an '_us_' thing. OK?"

Damon remained silent. _Was I too harsh?_

The muteness on the phone was getting awkward and perturbed.

"Hello?"

"I'm leaving town." Damon spat.

"What?" Elena gulped. "Oh."

"Better for me the leave than being the troublemaker between two love birds."

"It's great. I mean, it is really a great idea for you to leave." Her mind was absolutely directionless. "I mean, new exploration, self-discovery, whatever-"

"I'm leaving because I can't stand looking at you two lovey-dovey, listening to your moaning when you two have sex, and repeatedly telling each other how much you love each other." Damon sounded really upset and irritated. "Don't misunderstand, I really did try my best not to hear all your undisclosed desires but you two really sounded like you were holding a concert."

"I'm… I'm speechless," Elena was puzzled. Was he trying to make her feel guilty, remorseful? "I'm sorry we never consider your feelings."

"Pfft, I don't need you to repent." He did not sound like he was in distraught, though it could be just an act. "I'm not that pathetic."

"OK."

"Bye." He responded as quickly as possible.

_Doot_.

He ended.

Her eyes wandered, her mind wondered. What exactly happened? She knew how he felt for her, and she rejected him numerous times. But this time, it just felt weird. It did not look like Damon's signature to spatter his feelings and complaints even if he was on exasperation. Damon Salvatore, leaving Mystic Falls? Impossible. Well, unless he really meant what he said. He could not endure watching the couple together. Then, didn't it mean the couple was at fault for not being considerable? However, if he could not endure such ache, then he should leave. It was the best solution. Somehow, there was a prickle in Elena's heart for Damon's sudden departure, even though she was not really convinced that Damon would really leave town. Maybe that surreal dream had really gotten to her.

_That dream is just a dream. Forget about it, Elena!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own/associate with Vampire Diaries nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**\- Chapter Two -**

**Never Will Be**

His hands were holding onto the steering wheels. His grip was so tense that he could easily split the steering wheels into two. He recalled the conversation he and Damon had earlier.

"Well, brother bear, your wish is coming true." Damon pursed his lips.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving town," Damon rolled his eyes. Then, he mimicked in a higher childish pitch, while both of his fists punched to the air. "_Hurray! Big brother here will never bother Elena and me anymore_!"

"You know I don't feel that way." Of course, Stefan did feel a little glad that his older brother decided to leave town. But Damon's words were never to be trusted. He never fulfilled what he spoke of.

"Pfft," Damon teased. "Don't pretend I'm an innocent 14-year-old teenager who still watches Twilight. Stefan, you are contented that I am leaving for good."

"Why are you leaving again?" Stefan ignored the provocation.

"I'm just doing what all good brothers will do to their little brothers." He took glimpse at Elena before turning back to his brother. "What can I say, I am a _good_ brother."

Stefan was dubious at his brother's confession. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, brother," he rolled his eyes again and then pressed a smile on his face. "I'm leaving for good. Maybe I'll find another girl for myself. Who is to know?"

Damon's words were unreliable, as always. What was he planning? Was he trying to dig compunction from him and Elena? Was he trying to force Elena to choose between the Salvatore brothers? What was he trying to do? Stefan had never really understood his brother. On the contrary, Damon knew his brother far too well. Stefan did not have a good feeling about Damon's departure. Was it true? He just wanted to leave Mystic Falls for good? Anyhow, Stefan would never allow Damon's evil plan to be achieved. Not when it involved Elena and jeopardising their relationship.

Stefan's mind was about to blow. He stopped his car as he reached his house. He jumped out of his car, whizzed to the doorstep, opened his door, whizzed to his brother's room, to find out his brother was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be?

* * *

She was still on rage. Where the heck did Stefan go? She just wanted him to pacify her. Then, maybe they could make out in her room, and maybe she could do a makeup sex. She was holding onto her cell phone, waiting for it to ring, waiting for him to call, waiting for him to text. Unfortunately, after an hour or half, the phone was still noiseless, no text, no call. She threw her cell phone onto her bed and dived herself onto the pillows.

Damon on the other hand, had no calls and no texts for her either. What's wrong with the Salvatore brothers? She grabbed hold to her phone and scrolled to double confirm there were no miss calls or unread texts. None.

Suddenly, she missed Stefan so much. She scrolled on her phone's images. She did not have much of Stefan's photos, she realized. She scrolled and scrolled and scrolled and… there he was. Damon Salvatore, that gorgeous hunk. She almost forgot she had a photo of him. She remembered how she had to force him into taking a picture. Well, she was slightly drunk. It was a bonfire party. She was frantically taking photographs of people. Then, Damon was sitting on a rock, drinking to a paper cup. His light blue eyes glimmered as the fire burned wildly. His eyes beamed at her. She moved her feet towards him.

He was about to take a sip from his paper cup but he realised she had appeared in front of him earlier than he expected. He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking pictures." She was swaying even she was just standing. "Don't be shy."

"Not fond to digital stuff," he took a sip from his cup.

"Come on, Damon!" She pouted foolishly. "Don't be such a baby."

"Fine, snap whatever you like." He revealed his most insincere and phoney smirk. Worst smile of the century, Elena would caption.

The photograph did not turn out as bad as it was back at the party. Speaking of which, he seemed to be in a bad mood that day. It was abnormal for Damon Salvatore not to party hard, especially there were tons of victims of his choice - teenage girls. She could not recall what had happened that day. Did she infuriate him? Were they in some kind of mission to kill Klauss but failed? Whatever it was, it seemed to bother Elena.

"First you were all fussed up, then there were this beam on your eyes. Now, you look troubled." The familiar voice spoke. Elena's hand slipped and the cell phone fell onto her bed. "Period?"

"Damon!" She exclaimed. "When did you-"

"Longer than you expect."

"Why are you-"

"Just checking on the princess that everyone loves to protect," there was a mocking tone on his voice.

"You said you were leaving."

"Yeah," he puckered his brows. "Soon."

There were too much questions in her head. She was lost and flummoxed. Silence remained. The atmosphere was getting the nerves out of her.

"Before I leave, I need to do something."

"What is it?" She was unnerved.

He dashed in a flash and appeared just few inches away from her. She looked intently to his light blue shimmering eyes, and then she went down to search for his rose-red lips. She moved her head involuntarily closer to him. Her hands repositioned themselves onto the back of his head and she pushed his face nearer to hers until their lips touched. She slowly stroked his hair with her fingers as she aggressively savoured every kiss she was sharing with Damon. Damon broke the kiss; he was gratified and distressed at the same time. The reason he came was just to provide a piece of advice about Klauss, but he never imagined it would turn out this way.

Without a second thought, Elena swung her right arm and gave a blow on his face.

"What the hell, Damon?" She bellowed.

"I should be the one asking 'What the hell, Elena'!" Damon yelled back, mortified. "You're the one who kissed me first."

"That's be-because you compelled me!"

"Genius." He pointed the necklace around her neck. "You're wearing vervain."

Elena quickly took a glimpse on the necklace. It _was_ the vervain necklace. She was stupefied and perplexed. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you alright, Elena?" He patted on her shoulder.

She shoved his hand away from her. "Don't touch me!"

"Elena!" Stefan appeared at the entrance of Elena's bedroom. He scowled as he saw Damon. "I knew it!"

Stefan was wrathful that his eyes darkened and veins popped out at the area around his eyes. He was in his full vampirism form. He bolted towards Damon and started to strangle him. He knocked Damon's head onto the floor and continued to add strength onto the grip. He was grinding his teeth ferociously and breathing air out of his throat.

"Stefan, stop!" Elena cried. Her eyes were gleaming with tears. "Stefan!"

"Stop it, Stefan!" Damon could barely speak. He was struggling, beating his brother's arms and kicking the floor stiffly. His face was excruciating. "She kissed me first!"

"Don't lie to me, Damon." Stefan's voice was harsh. It was very not-Stefan.

"She did kiss me first." Trying to breathe in every time he spoke.

Stefan turned his attention to Elena. Elena stared at him, but the only thing she could say was, "Stefan, I…"

For a second, Stefan's mind went paper blank, mere words had gotten into his bones. The next second, words started to be comprehended by his brain. His eyes slowly turned back to normal form, and the veins withdrawn from surfacing. He gawked at the floor, his mouth half opened. He panted for a while. His arms loosened the grip on Damon's neck.

Elena's heart raced with fear, anxiety, fret. It was throbbing so outrageously. Damon could not stop hearing the beatings of her heart and worrying for a heart attack to occur.

"Stefan," she called. "I… I…"

"Don't," Stefan tried to calm down. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaling a deep breath before continuing, "talk."

"Stefan," she squeaked.

Stefan stood back upright, and then sped like a jet, out of the house. Elena followed, but obviously with a human speed, she could never race to him.

"Elena!" Someone called from below. He continued to stride to Elena's room and was totally amazed with Damon's posture, who was sitting on the floor, looking wretched. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." Damon stood up slowly. "I almost got killed by my little brother."

"Enlighten me," Jeremy leered, while crossing his arms and resting his body slightly onto the door.

"I said," he walked to Jeremy and knocked him on the shoulder with his arm. He stared back at him with his blue eyes glowing and widening. His voice was formidable. "_Don't_ ask."

* * *

"So you kissed Damon, and Stefan went in. He was angry that Damon was in your room, so he tried to kill Damon, and then Damon spat out that you kissed him first," Caroline summarized. "Why did you even kiss Damon?"

"I don't know," Elena replied dreadfully. "I was out of my mind; I was like, controlled by someone else. I don't understand what I was doing."

"Wait, you felt like you're being controlled? Are you compelled?"

"Well, I was wearing my vervain necklace," Elena stated bluntly.

"So, you can't be compelled!" Caroline added. Elena could only frown.

"Are you sure you have no feelings for Damon?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elena bit her lower lips.

"Oh my God! Elena!" Caroline screeched. "You are not falling for evil brother! I am not allowing you!"

"I'm not sure if this is related," Elena tried to avoid the chance of having feelings for Damon. "But lately I've been having these dreams that involves Damon. Or at least I think he was Damon, or maybe not. But it felt real and… _real_."

"What dream?" Caroline and Bonnie asked in unison. Their eyes focused on Elena's, they were consumed to her words.

"It was night. He was in my room," Elena swore she heard Caroline gasped "sex", "he told me that he loves me and all sort of things in a very unlikely situation. It was really familiar but I have no memory of it."

"Maybe he did." Bonnie said. "You know, obviously he is crazily in love with you, in an awkward way."

"The problem is he _kissed_ me in the dream." Elena rubbed her head. "And I could actually feel his lips on mine!"

"You just did," Caroline cut in.

"Caroline," Bonnie gave her that stern look.

"What?"

"Anyway, Elena," Bonnie continued the conversation. "Is there any way that maybe it's something that you were compelled to forget?"

"I don't think it's possible for a human to remember something that she is compelled to forget," Caroline emphasised. "I'm a vampire, and the time I remembered all the compulsions made by evil brother was when I was turned."

Caroline paused for a moment, then continued. "Oh my God, Elena! Are you turning to a vampire? When? How?"

"The last time I checked, I am still a normal human being." She stretched her arm to reveal her wrist. "You can check by trying my blood."

"Elena!" Caroline seemed offended.

"Guys," Bonnie cried. "I know we are all drained and aggravated from all the supernatural events, but we have to stay strong and stick together."

Elena and Caroline looked at each other with a pang of conscience.

"Stefan wouldn't answer any of my calls or return my calls or reply any texts or make any interactions." Elena was in deep despair, her eyes went teary.

"I'll try to talk to Stefan." Caroline patted on Elena's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Elena."

"Meanwhile, I'll try to talk to the spirits and see what I can dig out." Bonnie scowled.

The three of them were ready to stand up, then Caroline suddenly uttered. "What about Damon?"

"I've been ignoring him since that day."

"You can ignore him, but you can't hide from him," Bonnie signalled Damon's appearance with a few head shakes. He was just about 10 feet away from them. He was moving his pace towards them.

"Great." Elena hissed.

"How long has he been sneaking up on us?" Caroline shrilled while glowering at Damon.

"Hey, how are you girls?" Damon grinned, not the best soothing look at all.

"Hey." Each of them greeted perfunctorily. Caroline rolled her eyes naturally.

"Can I borrow Elena for a moment?" He pressed his lips a little too hard.

"It's OK, we're leaving." Bonnie replied. Elena widened her eyes while glaring at Bonnie. Her lips moved in a way she was reading Bonnie's name, but no voice was heard.

Both of the girls left, leaving the two of them standing beside of a coffee shop.

"Don't give me _that_ look, Elena." Damon started. "I know, I know. It's my fault that you are having a little hitch in the relationship with my little brother."

"Are you done?" Elena asked impatiently while walking away from him.

"I know you have feelings for me, Elena." Damon followed. "Don't deny that feelings because I know that this is true."

"Whatever you do, there will never be _us_." She replied coldly, like a summer breeze.

"I know, but why don't you give yourself a choice to pick one?"

"Why is it even a choice?" Elena asked. "Isn't it clear?"

Damon was baffled with Elena's questions. Was it clear? Was she saying he was not at all compatible for her? Does she mean that he does not deserve her?

"Damon." She took a deep breath. "I love Stefan much more than anything. It is a fact and nothing is going to change it. Definitely, not by you."

Damon was sure he heard something snapped, cracked. It was his heart. Elena continued to walk away from him as he slowly succumbed to his lament. His heart was never recovered ever since Katherine broke his heart. He thought he mended his crystal heart, but it was shattered into pieces once again. By the same face, same reason. He was never their choice, it was always Stefan. It was always his little brother.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own/associate with Vampire Diaries nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**\- Chapter Three -**

**3 Tales**

She was driving to Tennessee. The road was empty and dangerously dark. The side road was full of dark trees and bushes. She was accelerating. Her head bobbing perfectly to the rhythm of the music. She could barely hear her own voice as she shouted along with the music. Her fingers hopping on the steering wheel while her palm still firm on it.

Before she realised there was a silhouette further in front, it was too late for her to step onto the brake. The car screeched as it halted from speeding. A bang was heard and she had no doubt at all that she had knocked onto something. She quickly jumped out of the car to check what or who was the victim. There was nothing to fear, she might have just knocked onto a branch, it was impossible a person was strolling in the middle of the night on a road like this.

A person was lying flat on the road. From the look of the frame of the body, it would be a man. She walked closer to the victim slowly, heart racing. She had hit a person with her car. She swore under her breath, wanting to scream. She gave a few nudges on the victim's shoulder and called him, but there was no response. She lowered her head to the man's chest and could not feel any heartbeats. She jumped backwards, slamming her backside onto the road.

The man's eyes opened abruptly. Frightened, she was gasping for air.

"Hello, gorgeous," the man said. His eyes beamed and glimmered. "I'm hungry, do you think you can spare me some food?"

"I-I don't have anything edible with me," her whole body quivered.

"There is," his smile evil. "You."

* * *

The news was reporting for another animal attack. It happened nearby Tennessee. The victim was drained out of blood. The related authority was still in search of such animal, but in fact, it was the act of a vampire, as Elena thought. She lied on the couch lazily and pressed the remote controller to change the channel. There were overnight popcorns beside her in a bowl, a soda drink on the floor just below of where her feet rested.

"Can't believe people actually believe in such nonsense."

"I don't blame them, humans are ignorant," Bonnie said. She was sitting on the floor, back resting on the couch Elena was now slouching onto.

"Seriously, Elena? You're going to stay in this form?" Caroline snatched the overnight popcorn bowl and soda drink away from her. "You can't live like this! I'm not giving you the permission."

The two friends had been here since that morning. They had been talking on the phone regarding to Elena's relationship with Stefan. Stefan had disappeared since that day he left her house. He never turned on his phone, nor reply any calls or texts from Elena or her friends. Damon neither. Caroline had went to the Salvotores' residence and no one was there. It had been days, and for Elena, it felt like years. She missed the Salvatore brothers, no, she missed Stefan.

"Do you think the animal attacks might have any link to the Salvatores?" Bonnie glowered, then she emphasised. "Damon?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's what Damon Salvatore would do," Caroline was back from dumping Elena's rubbish. "The only thing he does is kill, kill, kill."

"What am I going to do?" Elena rested her head on her hands. Her head ached when she thought Damon started another slaughter feast.

"What you're going to do," Caroline replied with a cheeky smile, "is to go party!"

* * *

Stefan went out of town to quiet his mind for a moment, just in case he made the wrong decision. He was lying on a bed at a random motel, sipping off wine he brought along from a glass. A part of him craved for tearing apart Damon, yet another part of him still loves him as a brother. However, he could not tolerate with the image of Damon and Elena kissing. The image nearly forced him to becoming the Ripper. He took a larger sip to finish off the wine.

He turned on his phone and saw hundreds of apologetic texts and missed calls from Elena.

_I'm sorry, please forgive me._

_ Please answer the phone. I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry._

_Stefan, please._

_It seems like years I've never heard your voice or seen your face. Please come home._

_ I miss you._

_ I love you._

_ I'm sorry._

Stefan read each text she sent, his heart sank. He felt remorseful now for leaving her without any explanation. He might have made the wrong choice for leaving all of the sudden. _Silly girl_, he thought. He should not have left her alone with Damon in Mystic Falls, let alone jeopardising their relationship. He should be confident with himself. She chose him, and he will always be her choice. Kissing Damon may be a mistake, who knows what actually happened. He needed to investigate the truth before accusing her. He would not want to miss out a chance to mend his relationship with Elena. He loves her, and will never change his heart for her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/associate with Vampire Diaries nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**A/N: **I try to update as much as I can before I lose my enthusiasm and return for university. Enjoy!

**\- Chapter Four -**

**To the Moon and Back**

It was Elena's birthday. Caroline and Bonnie had prepared a surprise party for her at the Mystic Grills. Both of them had invited her classmates to attend the party. Elena was blindfolded and brought into the restaurant by her two friends. Then, when they reached, both of them undo the knot at the back of Elena's head. Her eyes widened, jaw fell onto the floor, as she did not expect most of the people she knew at school were standing just right in front of her. Some of them were holding balloons, some had the birthday hats on their head.

"Happy birthday, Elena!" They all sang in unison.

Caroline quickly put a birthday hat on Elena and Bonnie took out a birthday cake. Elena's eyes were twinkling with tears. She covered her mouth with her hands. Her lips curled upwards with utter joy.

"Oh my God, both of you!" She cried. Then, they all sang the birthday song and cheered.

After dinner, most of the people had left the restaurant. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting at a table, chattering and chuckling together. There were so many topics to gossip about.

"So, how are you and Matt?" Bonnie asked simply while sipping a glass of soda.

"Has he confessed yet?" Caroline eyes grew with curiosity. They were all staring at Matt Donovan who was working part time as a waiter in the Mystic Grills. Matt saw the girls ogling at him, so he pressed his lips together and curved it upwards.

"He is cute, isn't he?" Bonnie teased at the blushing Elena.

"Yeah," she continued to stare at the Matt who was working diligently.

They waited until Matt had finished his shift. Then the two girls left with Matt and Elena alone. Matt insisted to send Elena back. When they were at the entrance of Mystic Grills, Elena saw a shadow at the opposite road. A man was staring at both of them. His eyes were radiant, as though she could see stars reflecting from his eyes.

"Are you OK?" Matt asked.

"There's a guy staring at us," she muttered while turning her head towards Matt for a moment, and turned back, but the shadow was gone.

"There's no one," Matt turned his head to the direction of her gaze. "Do you know him?"

"No," she replied. But she swore both of them had been eyeing each other for at least 5 seconds. There was a sense of familiarity in that man she saw.

* * *

She turned her body so that her body was resting on her arm while she pressed her pillow onto her head. She inhaled the summer's left-over smell in her room. Her eyes were still closed but she could see under her lids, sunshine was directly striking at her bed. She opened her eyes slowly and slightly, staring at the opened window. She turned her body to the other side so that her back was facing the window. She saw a figure sitting on her bed. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, before pronouncing a name she had not called for days. "Stefan?"

"Hey," he smiled, his arm caressing her face.

"Am I dreaming?" She continued rubbing her eyes. "Stefan? Is this really you?"

"Yeah, I'm back, Elena." He was still sitting beside of her.

She stretched her arms and quickly embraced him tightly. Her eyes were filled with tears. "You're back."

"I'm sorry that I left without a reason," he explained. "I was not thinking straight. I should have-"

"Shh," Elena placed her hand on his dry lips. She had the urge of damping the dryness. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips between his. He replied back with his tongue, stroking hers as though there was a battle between their tongues.

Stefan broke the kiss when he heard someone was walking towards her room. There were a few knocks blew onto the door. "Elena?"

Stefan reached to the door with a blink of an eye. He opened the door and smiled at Alaric.

"Morning, Ric!" Elena called, still sitting on the bed.

"Morning," Stefan wished politely, knowing he was not supposed to be in Elena's room without acknowledging Alaric, who was Elena's guardian, who also had been turned into an Enhanced Original Vampire.

Alaric stared at Stefan with surprise. His eyebrows curled upwards, then frowned again. "No wonder I heard someone else is in the room. I thought maybe I was too sensitive with this vampire hearing."

Elena giggled.

"Uh, you kids have fun," Alaric moved away from the room to avoid the awkwardness and continued, "I've prepared breakfast. Come down when you're done."

Stefan shut the door and turned to face at the extremely happy Elena.

"You look exceptionally happy today," Stefan grinned. "Very odd."

"I'm just glad you're back," she walked towards Stefan and planted a long kiss on his lips.

After they were done with their intimate sessions, both of them went down the stairs to meet with Alaric and Jeremy. Jeremy froze a moment when he saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" Jeremy called. Then he nudged Alaric, "why didn't you tell me he's here?"

Alaric only managed to smile. He had prepared pancakes with strawberry toppings. The plates were in place precisely, waiting for their feeders to consume them.

"I'm not sure if you want to eat, so I've prepared for you too." Alaric pointed onto a plate with his fork to Stefan.

Elena and Stefan settled themselves side by side. Elena was finally feeling famished. Without Stefan and Damon, she could barely eat anything. She actually slimmed down for about 2 pounds. Since Stefan was back to her side, her appetite returned. Stefan was not eating, so she finished up Stefan's portion. She had never been so positive and radiant. After they had finished their breakfast, which was about lunchtime already, Stefan headed back to the Salvatore Boarding House. He gave her a kiss goodbye before entering his car. Elena stared at the leaving Salvatore at the doorstep.

"Do you know where Damon is?" Alaric asked, standing just beside of her.

"Huh? What? No," she shook her head. She could feel a lump in her throat. "I haven't heard of him since that day."

"He never contacted me either. His phone is dead," Alaric said with concern. "He never even said goodbye."

Elena bit her lips. He did not bid her farewell too. Was she too harsh on him that day? It seemed like he had disappeared through the thin air. Nonetheless, she did not want to bring up Damon to Stefan while Stefan had just reunited with her. Maybe he really left for good. Yet, she worried for Damon. Besides, there were so many animal attacks reported in the news, which may relate to Damon.

"Did you hear about the animal attacks?" She asked with her brows bent downwards. "Do you think it maybe-"

"I can't be sure," he stared at the sky. "I wish it wasn't him."

If he really left Mystic Falls… Elena tried not to think about the idea of Damon leaving Mystic Falls. She could already feel the emptiness and missed his constant nuisance.

* * *

Stefan was back to where he called, home. He went into the house and looked around. No one was in the living hall. He used his vampire senses to feel his brother's presence. None. The house was dead. Damon… gone?

He took out his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed for Damon. All he could hear was the operator's voice. "_Sorry, the number you have dialed is-_"

Before she could finish her mechanical lines, Stefan slid his the screen to turn off the call. Did his brother really leave Mystic Falls? He swished to his brother's room to look for any signs of him leaving a note. None. He could at least write a memo to tell him he's leaving. He knew he was unforgiving for menacing his own brother, but with the vampire's heightened feelings, he could only succumb to jealousy when he knew they kissed. He felt the instant remorse when he continued to reflect at his actions towards his only brother. Maybe he should follow the animal attacks reported on the news. It was pretty normal for Damon to take his rage off of humans. Not the first time, definitely not the last time. Not that he wanted Damon back to ruin his relationship with Elena, but Damon was his only brother. These few decades had made him to cogitate on the significance of family. He did not want to lose people he cared anymore, considering he had experienced too much losses throughout his vampire life. Moreover, he did not want Damon to risk exposing vampires to the world by drinking off his victims.

"Elena," Stefan spoke to the phone once more. "I'm going to leave town to look for my brother."

He could hear a gasp over the phone. He knew she was not pleased with this idea, and he would hear a whole bunch of lectures from the people who knew him, but nothing was going to change his mind. Not even Elena.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/associate with Vampire Diaries nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**\- Chapter Five -**

**The Return of the Devil**

It had been a week since Stefan had went to look for Damon. He had requested Caroline to not let Elena do anything stupid, such as tracking Stefan down. Since then, Caroline had been glued to Elena almost 24/7. On the other hand, Elena had been a good girl. She did what Stefan had stipulated. Stayed at home, no skipping meals, went for school… At night, he would call her and conversed with her over the phone. He would tell her what happened, who he'd met, where he'd been. Even though they were apart, she did not feel distant with him. She actually enjoyed the distant relationship.

That weekend, Stefan had requested her to go to Salvatore's boarding house to help him find something important.

"Are you in my room yet?" Stefan asked.

"Almost," she turned the door knob which opened into Stefan's bedroom. It was dark, despite the sunlight directing into the room. The wall was enclosed with bookshelves. The floor was shielded by a layer of red carpet with golden floral embroideries. At one side of the room lied an ancient wooden desk with a modern design chair. Another side was Stefan's bed, which was covered with dark-coloured flannel sheet. "In your room now."

"Open up the first drawer on the left side of the bed," he continued.

"Which left?" she frowned, waiting for the owner to reply.

"The one with the lamp," he grinned, knowing she would find the treasure soon.

She followed the instruction given by Stefan. She opened the drawer and saw a few items in it. A blue box with a white ribbon, a black bracelet with dangling silver lock and key shaped ornaments and a necklace with a locket. She was tempted to open the locket, before Stefan's voice hummed into her ears to halt her thoughts.

"Did you see the blue box?" Stefan asked, she was certain he was beaming.

"Yeah," she bit her lips. "Are you trying to be romantic even though you're not around? Because you've totally nailed it."

She could hear Stefan giggling on the other side of the phone. "Do you like it?"

She placed the cell phone on her shoulder while sandwiching it with her head to support the cell phone. Her hands, now free to open the box. "I haven't opened- Oh my God! It's beautiful."

She slowly traced her fingers on the necklace. She gently touched the pendant. A green oval-shaped stone was enfolded by silver leaves which were connected to the necklace. The stone was generous and confident to disclose its beauty by shining brightly.

"It's emerald," he explained. "It means stone of successful love."

"Now you're a stone expert?" she teased. There was a long but intimate pause.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert." Stefan expressed heartily. Her whole body tensed and warmed. She could literally felt love showering her at instant.

"I love you, too, Stefan Salvatore." She replied back with similar sincerity.

"I got to go now," Stefan sighed. "I'll talk to you again later, OK?"

"OK," she replied with a reluctant tone. She slid her cell phone back into her beige cardigan's pocket unwillingly. She held the blue box in her hand. She leisurely stretched her arm to reach the locket, all of a sudden, she heard a loud thump at the ground floor. It was the main door. She turned her body to face the direction to the exit of the room. She tip-toed down the stairs without making a sound. A few more blows were heard, causing Elena to jump and almost stumble on her own feet. Now, the only audible sound was her heartbeat. She pressed her back onto the wall and stretched a little of her neck to allow her to peek at the living room. Muffling sounds were audible. She simply took a club that was lying on the wall earlier and braced herself. She took a few more steps to approach the outstanding red couch which stood in front of the fireplace.

"Who's there?" She shrieked. Her voice came out rather timid.

"Elena?" Damon's head popped up from the couch.

"Damon?" She yelped. His half naked body extended.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice was audible. Her head followed Damon's movement and turned to look at Elena.

Elena's eyes widened. She was stupefied by the sight forced into her. She was frozen. Unable to move, she could only choke.

"Why are you here?" Damon sounded annoyed. His hands were searching for pants. Elena tried to avoid looking at any parts of Damon.

"Why are you here?" Elena raised her voice and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, instead of answering his question. Her face flushed. Still trying to turn away her face.

"It's my house, of course I'm here!"

"Since you have guest, I'll wait for you in your room." The woman purred. She was naked. Her breasts hang perfectly on her body, shaped in a perfect size with the pink rosy beads dangling in the centre of each breast. Her waist curled inwards, securing her body a shape of an hour glass. Her hair was fiery red, like tidal waves on the ocean. Her skin, smooth like silk, fair with a tinge of pink. Her eyes were sharp green. She grabbed onto Damon's chin and planted an erotic kiss on his lips before walking away from him. Elena could not escape her attention on the bulge emerged on Damon's pants.

Their eyes met for a moment, until Elena turned away and broke the string tied between their eyes. Elena knew both of them would never get along. Never.

When Damon heard his bedroom door closed, he continued the conversation.

"So, why are you here?" He asked again.

"Stefan asked me to get something from his room," she finally responded but with impatience. "I thought you left town."

"Speaking of Stefan, where's my lovely little brother?" he sneered while turning around in search of his brother.

"We thought you _left_ town," she could not control her emotions. She did not know why she was feeling so emotional. Was it that time of the month? "He insisted in finding you."

"Well, I'm back, _now_." He smirked. "If you'd excuse me, I'd like to continue my long-awaited sex."

Her mind was full of questions, anger, infuriation. Her mind was too occupied that she could not arrange a perfect sentence for questions. Her fists clenched into a ball. She turned her body and thumped her way out of the house. Damon's stare continued to follow her until she was out of his sight. His heart felt bitter. He wanted to holler for her to return and apologise for being a bastard. But what was the use of doing everything when he knew that Elena would turn him down no matter what.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/associate with Vampire Diaries nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**A/N:** Sorry for such a late update! Have been busy with internship, so I don't have much time to write! Thank you for being patient for the update. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Cheers!

**\- Chapter Six -**

**Drown with Tears**

"Wait, my brain can't comprehend what you're trying to tell us!" Bonnie squeaked with anticipation and eagerness. "You're saying Damon brought a woman back?"

"And she's sleeping with him?" Caroline gasped and made a detested look, but almost immediately, she switched off her excitement. "But I'm not interested with Damon's story."

Elena sighed while resting her entire body onto the couch. She had been restating the encounter with Damon's new girlfriend to her two besties. She recalled the moment the woman walked passed her, her eyes were full of spurn and flickers. She felt as if she could have gotten charred if she had not looked away. There was no way Elena would like her, let alone allowing her to be part of her life.

"Aren't you supposed to feel relieved?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, with that woman with him means he won't be bothering you and Stefan anymore."

"Yeah, and maybe he won't appear in front of my eyes anymore!" Caroline's eyes gleamed.

"You're right," Elena sighed again. "Anyway, Stefan would be back in any minute by now."

"Alrighty." Caroline beamed. "I'm going to Tyler's place."

"You've got any plans, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Uh, no, not really." Bonnie pressed her lips. "It's OK. You don't have to worry about me."

Both of her friends headed to the doorstep and bid her goodbye. Elena stood on the door while watching her friends leave. She turned her body to enter the house and to close the door, but someone grabbed her arm, which sent shockwaves to her body. She turned over and tried to defend herself, to realise the arm grabbing hers was Stefan's.

"Elena." He called softly. His arm did not let go. "Are you OK?"

"Stefan!" She wheezed. "I thought you were someone else."

"Like?" His lips twisted sideways.

"I don't know. I just wasn't expecting you to be the one grabbing me with such force, considering every supernatural incidents happened in Mystic Falls," she heaved a sigh and shaking her head lightly, "I have to be on guard all the time to stay alive."

Stefan stepped closer to tug her to his chest. He inhaled her scent while planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll never leave you again, OK?"

She felt so secure whenever Stefan was here with her. Her fingers crept over his back. She looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar figure opposite of the road. She muttered, "Damon?"

"What?" Her mumble was so faint that even with vampire hearing, Stefan could not listen her well. He pushed her away slightly and followed her gaze. "What is it?"

She gawked at the bushes. Her forehead crushed with wrinkles. "N-nothing. I guess I just didn't have enough rest."

"Did you say Damon has a new girlfriend?" he asked nonchalantly, recalling the conversations through the phones.

"Yeah, you should meet her. She is the world's most _wonderful_ person." She suggested sarcastically.

"Ironic." He smirked. "But you know I'm not really fond with his taste of companionship."

"I know," she spoke in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Sorority girls."

"Did he compel her?" Stefan looked at Elena in the eye, his brows puckered. He tried to massage his forehead in effort to loosen the frown.

"I don't know." There was an uncertainty in her voice, but inside of her, she doubted Damon needed to compel her. There was no fear, no terror, no dread shown in that woman. And the flames in her eyes were so tangible. It was quite impossible for someone who was compelled to have such aura. "But I don't think so."

"Are you worried?" Stefan asked warily. "For Damon?"

"No, of course not." Elena swiftly replied. Her tone was solid.

"Well, he is my brother, I can't just ignore his being." Stefan gently caressed Elena's face. "I'll find out what's going on with him."

Elena gave him an uneasy smile.

* * *

School was almost starting. Students were wandering around like lost sheeps. Caroline was busy making out with Tyler at her locker. Bonnie was getting ready for classes by looking for text books in her locker. Elena was still laying by the back on the locker beside of Bonnie's. She was invigorated, she did not have strange dreams ever since Stefan was back, or even earlier. She had slept through the nights well.

Stefan had missed out school that day. Elena tried to call him and text him, but there was no response. She intended to go to the Salvatore's boarding house but when she imagined she would meet up with that woman, that _bitch_, she just wasn't sure if it was worth it. In the end, she did not know how she ended up at the doorstep of the Salvatore's. Her heart was racing, in hopes of not encountering that woman. She pressed on the door bell.

_Ding dong_.

She waited. No sounds of heavy treads or rushing stomps. Nothing audible behind the door.

"Hello?" She called from the outside. "Stefan? Stefan?"

No response.

"Stefan?" She called again, before calling another name. She inhaled deeply. "Damon?"

This time, she could hear placid and lingering footsteps behind the door. Her heart skipped a beat when the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Maya Hart. You must be Elena." The woman behind the door smiled. She was wearing a white robe, which was recognisable as one of Damon's apparel. Elena was definite she was not wearing anything underneath the robe. "Sorry, Damon and I were busy just now."

"It's OK, you don't need to tell me." Something inside her stirred and riled. "I came over to look for Stefan. Is he home?"

"Stefan." The woman said dreamily. "Oh, that adorable brother."

Elena glared at her, feeling unbelievably. "Excuse me?"

"Having two brothers to love the same girl is quite pleasing, isn't it?" The woman flipped her hair. Elena swore to God she would cut those snake-like hair if she had a pair of scissors. Maybe a knife would do.

"What are you trying to say?" Elena was impatient. She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"This time, I will be the girl who gets to play with the boys." She replied with a fanatical chortle.

_What's wrong with this woman?_ Elena had encountered with various types of supernatural but not maniacs.

"Honey," Elena could hear Damon's voice roaring from the first floor. "Who's that?"

It was bizarre that Damon could not hear their conversation. As though she could read her mind, she whispered, "I turned on the water tap."

_She had planned this? She knew I was coming?_

"Since Stefan's not around, then there's no reason for me to linger around." Elena turned her back to face that woman. "Goodbye."

"Bye, darling." She waved elegantly.

Elena squinted her eyes and walked away from the boarding house. She turned over to look at Damon's room, which was facing her. She could see an indistinct figure standing in the room staring back at her.

* * *

Mystic Grills were filled with customers. Waiters and waitresses were busy hustling around with dishes. Noises filled the atmosphere. The three girls were sitting at a table near the bar. Matt was working as a bartender that day, so he was involved with the gossip.

"I mean, she is a total lunatic!" Elena bawled, slamming the table.

"Slut," Caroline added.

"And Stefan missed school because he had to do some groceries for her! And he told me there's nothing to worry about her! And I quote, 'She is a fine lady'!" Elena slammed the table once more, this time which much force. "Can you believe?"

Matt was shaking his head lightly while wiping off the glass cup with a cloth.

"Now Stefan thought I was jealous of her," Elena hands clenched into fists.

"Maya Hart," Bonnie said while sipping a glass of juice.

"Does it ring a bell?" Elena queried, hoping her friend could shed some light.

"I'm not sure, but the last name does sound familiar."

"Is she the slut?" Caroline pointed over to the main entrance of the restaurant with her glass on her hand and another piece of French fries on the other. Damon was opening the door for Maya to enter. She was wearing a deep-V blouse which accentuated her cleavage. "She doesn't look much like how you had described to us."

Bonnie looked intently on Maya. Something in her told her she knew that woman's features, but she could not recall what was in her mind.

"She looks pretty," Matt shrugged. Elena shot a glare at him. "I mean, look at her, she is the centre of attention. With that body and hair and eyes, she is definitely the dream girl of all men's."

Elena rolled her eyes. She grabbed a cup of beer and shove it down to her throat.

"Where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked while looking around. Caroline had walked over to Damon and Maya's direction. Elena gawked at Caroline, her eyes and mouth opened widely. "What is she doing?"

Caroline started to talk to Maya and then pointed to their table. Damon stared at Elena for some time but Elena turned her sight back to the beer.

"Hair like flames, lips like cherry." Bonnie stated. "Of course, the Hart family!"

"You know her family?" Elena turned her full attention to Bonnie.

"I've heard gramps talked about the Hart family back in the days. They are known for their charisma, charms and appealing looks." Bonnie bit her lips. "Rumours said that they have spells to hypnotise and mesmerise people."

"Like Damon?" Elena rapidly reacted. "But I thought there aren't any love potions or love charms in witchcraft?"

"No, there aren't." Bonnie breathed deeply and whispered, as though talking about secrets. "But there are always spells to force in thoughts to our minds, like compulsion."

Elena did not reply anything. Her mind was in deep thoughts. She wondered what was thrusted into Damon's mind by that witch.

"Somehow I don't think she would have made the spell on Damon," Bonnie considered. "More like Damon compelled her. I mean, Damon is quite promiscuous."

"Look at her, how could she be compelled?" Elena stood up, speaking emotionally. Everyone stared at her for a moment before turning back to their food. Elena quickly settled back and shove another cup of beer. Gods know how much had she drank.

"Maybe Damon is fond of her," Matt finally talked. "Who is to know, right?"

"Elena," Bonnie called, her voice was sincere. "I think you're acting up because deep inside of you, you have feelings for Damon. But since you have chosen Stefan, don't you think it's unfair that you're holding back Damon as well?"

"Have feelings for Damon? No!" Elena corrected. "He is Stefan's brother. He's not… Of course I'd like him to be happy. But not with that woman!"

"Why'd you care?" Matt responded honestly. "He's just Damon. The 'everyone-hates- Salvatore'. If he deserves a woman, she will do."

"Hey guys, what's the serious talk?" Caroline returned to the table and sat down. "Maya is adorable! You've misjudged her, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes and gulped another cup of beer.

During the whole night in Mystic Grills, Caroline had expressed her encounter with Maya. Elena started to ponder whether was she misjudging Maya because of her own justifications and feelings. Maybe it was unfair that she assessed her with her own feelings jumbled up. Gods know how much had she drank. She was quite intoxicated that night. Her friends had called Stefan over to fetch her home. While waiting for Stefan, Elena went to the back alley for a session of throwing up.

"Elena," a deep husky voice called. Elena who was facing the wall, trying to ignore the voice. The shadow form grew closer every time she blinked. Finally, his arm grabbed onto hers. "Are you alright?"

Elena swayed her arms to loosen his grip. "Go away, Damon!"

"You're so not a drinker." Damon asked while adjusting the wobbly-feet Elena. His arms around her shoulder. His heart felt heavy. She pushed his arms away from her shoulders and continued to sway away from the back alley. She followed the light of the lamp post.

"Elena!" He called again. She ignored his call and continued to walk with the feeble feet. Her whole body trembling. Damon returned to her sight at another blink.

"Why did you choose her?" she finally asked. "There are plenty of girls out there. But why her?"

"What's wrong with her? She's fun, she's cute, she's beautiful. Not to mention, perfect body." Damon whistled. "And the most important thing is, she likes me. She admits the feeling."

Elena rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

"I deserve the slightest happiness, Elena." Damon was still at the same position this time. He did not follow Elena. "Don't screw mine."

Elena could feel her tears rushing out of her eyes. But she tried to hold them back. "I won't screw it, Damon."

"Thank you."

When she could not feel his presence anymore, she bent her legs to the floor and wept.

"Elena!" Stefan emerged. He literally flew towards her and squeezed her tightly. "What happened?"

Elena could not speak. The tears were invading her cheeks. She grabbed onto Stefan's shoulder and dived her face onto his chest. Stefan gave fondled her cheeks and continue to embrace her firmly, not wanting her to slide off. His heart ached to see his beloved one teared like this. When they were back at the Gilbert's house, he tucked her to bed after she was exhausted from the weeping and sobbing. She did not mention anything that made her cry, but Stefan could figure out roughly about what agonised her. Inside, he felt another his heart crumbled. It was difficult to see someone you love so much to love you and at the meantime, loving another man.


End file.
